powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Supernova)
The following is a list of all the weapons and vehicles in the Supernova Rangers' arsenal. Auro Morphers See also: Turbo Brace The Auto Morphers were given to the five Supernova rangers. Red Auto Morpher '''was given to Myles Lewis '''Blue Auto Morpher '''was given to Jeremy Furmen '''Green Auto Morpher '''was given to Deandre Spencer '''Yellow Auto Morpher '''was given to Luna Stark '''Pink Auto Morpher '''was given to Kate Rose Weapons '''Nova Dagger The core five Supernova rangers each have Nova Daggers that can be used for close ranged combat and can project and elemental attack. Red=Fire based attack that shoots a blast of fire Blue=Water based attack that shoots a stream of water or foam of water Green=Earth based attack that shoots rubbles of rocks that can trap enemies in stone, a rock, or he can slam it to the ground to create an earthquake Yellow=Lightning based attack that can stun enemies and/or shock them Pink=Wind based attack that can let her spin like a tornado or shoot a mini whirlwind blast. The dagger also has an alternate Katana mode. Nova Katana/Nova Laser The Rangers are able to extend their daggers into a Katana that is very sharp and can be used for more standard fighting styles while they don't have special specific attacks with the Bio Particles, they are able to charge them with elemental energy. Red=Fire Katana/Sword Blue=Hydro Katana/Sword Green=Earth Katana/Sword Yellow=Lightning Katana/Sword Pink=Twister Katana/Sword They also have a short sword mode that can be used for swift attacks and can shoot bursts of energy resembling their elements. They also have another mode called the Nova Laser that shoots immensely powerful blasts of energy that are more powerful than every Power Rangers cannon that has come before it. The blaster can shoot small laser beams which cause powerful explosions or a laser beam that can cause extreme damage to enemies and have been shown to destroy a few. The laser beam has been shown to resemble the following: Power Blaster blast from MMPR Rescue Bird blast from Lightspeed Rescue Dyna Rods Each of the core five rangers has a Dyna Rod that has a sword and blaster mode. They have been said to have the force to 500 Tons of TNT. In Sword mode, the rangers each have their own specific attack: They can also shoot these blasts from their blasters. Red=Red Fire (A slash that shoots a burst of Red Fire) Blue=Blue Water Sprout (A strike that comes from the sky that creates a water sprout explosion Green=Green Earthquake (An attack that comes from the ground that creates an earthquake where the earth under them rises and launches them into the air) Yellow=Yellow Lightning fall (A sky attack where multiple lightning bolts come from the sky and form to create on large blast) Pink=Pink Twister (A sky attack where 5 twisters surround the enemy and spin the enemy where the enemy takes too much force and explodes) In Blaster mode, the blaster has 3 modes, Cannon Mode: '''Which fires 2 blasts similar to the Canine Cannon blast from SPD except it resembles the ranger(s)' element(s) and color(s). '''Element Mode: Which shoots a colored spinning ball that has different effects on enemies and the blast is similar to the Storm Striker blast. Power Mode: The third mode and final mode shoots a blast that shoots a blast similar to the elemental mode but is more powerful. It's similar to the power cannon's blast from MMPR Season 2 Multi-Use Devices Indibidual Weapons Category:Power Rangers: Supernova